A Demon's Vengeance
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Professor Crumbs was partly responsible for the deaths of Jerry and Theresa's friends. He thought that he would not face any consequence for that, but now he has to deal with their eldest son, David, who just happens to be Alex's ex-boyfriend...
1. Prologue

**AN: This story is going to be a little side project that I am going to be doing. I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place, and this story came to me. To make things clear, Alex and David (my WoWP OC) are broken up, seeing as how this takes place right after my Dark Tournament story. With all that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World, knew that something really big and bad was coming. What was coming, and why was it so bad that it scared him? See, about a year or so earlier, David managed to win the Dark Tournament for him, but at what a cost he did. David not only got vengeance for his fallen parents by killing the man who did the deed, but his happiness was short lived. Not soon after the Dark Tournament ended, and the five members of Team Urameshi went their seperate ways, David was dumped by his best friend, and girlfriend, Alex Russo.

Now, being dumped can cause certain men and women to react differently. This being David Falcone we are talking about, that meant that we are not talking about a normal human being. What we are talking about here is a powerful wolf demon, full of emotion, pent up rage, and something that sent an ice cold shiver up Koenma's spine, knowledge. Knowledge that not only was Izan, the man who killed David's parents, was in fact guilty of murder, but there was one other man that knew that his parents were in trouble and chose not to do anything.

Professor Crumbs.

* * *

Professor Crumbs casually strolled into Koenma's office, wondering what the Prince had to say to him. He was a little on edge already, for all of the obvious reasons, and being here just complicated matters more, if that was possible, already. Professor Crumbs stood before the teenage version of Koenma, and Koenma looked at him with a sigh on his face.

"Hello." Professor Crumbs said, seeing if Koenma was even paying attention to him.

"Let me get this straight." Koenma said, getting right to the point. "Raymond and Maria Falcone sent word that there was a killer after them to you, and you not only knew the exact day that Izan was going to strike, and you chose not to do anything. Care to explain?"

"Do you have any proof that I knew such thing was probably going to happen?" Professor Crumbs said, his voice rising even though this conversation just started. Koenma took a piece of paper from his desk, and flicked it at Professor Crumbs. Professor Crumbs in turn took it, and scanned through it. It was a letter Maria Falcone written to him a long time ago. Koenma watched as Professor Crumbs flinched as he read it again.

"Anything else?" Professor Crumbs asked Koenma.

"There's more, if that is what you are wondering." Koenma said.

"Is there a point to this? I am very busy, unlike you." Professor Crumbs said. Koenma chuckled sligtly under his breath. Professor Crumbs really was acting as if he did not know where he was going with this.

"What I am trying to say is, is that he knows." Koenma said.

"He? Who are you talking about?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"David Falcone. Their son." Koenma said. "He was really heated."

"I see. Where is he now?" Professor Crumbs asked, slightly shaking a little bit.

"I have no idea." Koenma said.

"I can only assume that you told him about this, right?" Professor Crumbs asked Koenma.

"Yes, I did." Koenma said, not batting an eye. "I told him because he was going to find out anyway. Now that I told him, I have to warn you, he is a bit of an hot head so watch yourself."

Professor Crumbs laughed under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"I am not afraid of a lowly demon." Professor Crumbs said as he left.

Koenma wondered if he should laugh or pray for the old man's stupidity.

"See?" Koenma said. "I told you."

A shadowy hooded figure stepped out of a dark corner of Koenma's office. He dropped his hood and bared his medium length black hair, and looked at Koenma with his green eyes.

"You're right. He knew and chose not to do anything about it." The teen said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Koenma asked in an eager and worried tone.

"Avenge my parents." David said. Before Koenma could say or do anything in protest, there was a crack, and David was gone. Koenma immediately went to his compact, and hit a few buttons. Within seconds, a red headed man with glasses appeared on the screen.

"Yeah?" William Belmont, David's friend, said to Koenma.

"William, we have a situation, an urgent situation." Koenma said.

"Situation? What type of situation?" William asked the prince.

"David knows that Professor Crumbs let his parents die. I fear that he is going to kill him." Koenma said hasitly.

William just shrugged his shoulders and let out a chuckle before he answered. "I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"Grab Michael. We might need him to stop David from doing something stupid." Koenma said.

"Really now. What are we going to be able to do about this?" William asked.

"Anything." Koenma said. He was flat out pleading at this point.

"Fine. I'm heading out to California now." William said, closing the compact.

Man, was it going to hit the fan now...

* * *

Michael Harris let out a yawn as he walked to his locker. Michael thoughts were all over this place, not even thinking about the events that were taking place out east, in New York. Michael calmly closed his locker, and felt someone rapidly shake his shoulders.

"Michael! Michael!" William said, shaking him frantically.

"Jesus! William, what!?" Michael said, turning to William.

"Listen, we have a really big problem and I need your help." William said.

"What's wrong? Where's David?" Michael asked. Michael knew all about the situation between David and Alex, mostly because David made a stop in Malibu before he disappeared, and told him what happened.

"We are worried that David might do something really stupid, and we need your help in order to stop him." William said.

"Really? What is he going to do?" Michael asked William, bracing himself for some bad news.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." William said, grabbing Michael by the arm, and yanking him out of the school.

* * *

**AN: Expect to see some characters from various stories that I did. Also, this is just a story that I wanted to do. There is no time frame for this story, so to put it bluntly, it is not canon. Thanks.**


	2. New York City: A Plan In Motion

**AN: Well, after the events of the last chapter, we see Michael and William begin their mission so to speak, way behind the eight ball. Once things become clear, that is when they get their darkest...**

**Chapter Two: New York City: A Plan In Motion**

There was a loud crack, a swift gust of air, and they were in New York City. Michael was here once before, but it was not for business or pleasure, and those two things were far from his mind now. Michael and William were here to find their friend David before he did something really stupid, but just how on earth were they going to do that?

"Okay, now that we are here, can you tell me what we are supposed to do?" Michael asked William.

"We have to find David before he killed Professor Crumbs." William said quickly. "See, Professor Crumbs-"

"I know. He did not help his parents which resulted in them being killed." Michael said, waving his hands to signal that he knew the backstory.

"David told you?" William asked.

"Yeah." Michael said. "He told me about what happened after Alex broke up with him once he came out to California. I taught him how to fly, and that was the last I saw him."

"Great. Now we have to deal with that." William said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Belmont." Michael shot back. "Okay, where are we going?"

William took a moment to think, then he looked back at Michael as if a light went off in his head.

"Follow me." William said, taking off towards the distance. Michael was following right after him, hot on his friend's tail.

"Listen to me. We have to prevent David from getting his hands on Professor Crumbs." William said as they were moving down various New York streets.

"Why? Are you seriously going to say that Crumbs does not deserve any punishment because of who he is?" Michael asked William, voice laced with disbelief.

"No, but killing him is going to cause more problems than solutions." William said. William looked back to see Michael has stopped moving and stood still, with his arms crossed.

"Come on." William said to Michael.

"No. Let me get this straight before I move another inch." Michael said. "I don't see the point of even trying to stop him from doing this, because this being David we are talking about, you know that he is aware that we are here, right?"

"Yeah, I see your point." William said.

"I'm not done." Michael said to William. "You know that Crumbs is probably aware of this, and either he is scared somewhat, or is not counting on David doing anything."

"Okay, what are you getting at?" William asked Michael.

"Look, what I am getting at, is that with everything that David has been through in these past few months, when David gets to Crumbs, and he will of course, we have to know that we probably won't be able to stop him." Michael said. William sat there for a few moments, and looked at Michael, knodding in agreement.

William nodded, and Michael continued.

"Look," Michael said, pacing back and forth. "David knows how Crumbs work, and I bet he knows where he is gonna be. With Alex being Alex, I bet that she is gonna do something that is going to make him show his face, and that is when David is gonna strike."

"Or David is watching the Russos, waiting for him to show up." William suggested.

"Maybe. David has this planned out, so he is not most likely to make a mistake so this will all fall apart." Michael said.

"You're right. You are absolutely right." William said. "David knows we are out here, he knows what we are going to be trying to do, and he probably already has a plan. What do you think the end game should be?"

"Again, he is gonna get hands on him, no question about that, but we should try and stop him from killing him." Michael said.

"How?" William asked him.

"Talk to him when the confrontation happens." Michael said. Then a thought went through his head.

"Wait, isn't one of David's friends a cop or something?" Michael said.

"Louis? Yeah, but he is a Marshall." William said. "You want to go and see him?"

"Beats running around this damn city like a chicken with our head cut off." Michael said.

"Fine with me. Follow me." William said, running towards David's home.

* * *

William and Michael reached David's home, and Michael motioned for William to knock.

"Why me?" William asked him.

"Honestly? I have no idea what is behind that door, and you do." Michael said.

"Great. That is the famous West Coast hospitality I have heard so much about." William said, knocking on the front door.

"I am from the midwest, Missouri to be exact." Michael corrected him. William rolled his eyes as a teenage girl bearing a close resemblance to David answered the door.

"William? What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"We have a situation, Lynn. Where's Louis?" William asked her.

"Out at Waverly Place with Villo. What is wrong?" Lynn asked, now concerned. William pulled her to a corner while Michael was on his phone.

"Listen. David is on the warpath and we have to try and stop him from doing something stupid." William said. "We have to find him quick, and we have to think of something before all hell breaks loose."

"God." Lynn said, running a hand through her black hair. "What is he gonna do?"

"No idea." William said. Michael came over and pulled William over, but he kept his voice a whisper.

"Listen. I got a voicemail, and I think that they should hear it." Michael said.

"They? As in who, and who did you get the voicemail from?" William asked him.

"I'll tell you once we get to Waverly Place. We better head over there now." Michael said.

"Bring Lynn with us?" William asked Michael.

"Yeah, these are her parents." Michael said. William nodded in agreement, and motioned for Lynn to follow them.

In one swift motion, the three of them were gone, and out of the door.

* * *

Michael, Lynn, and William landed outside of Waverly Place quickly. They went inside, and looked around. Jerry and Theresa weren't around, and neither was Justin, Max, or Alex. The store was closed, as it was evening time, and the store was in the process of closing.

"Great, where are they?" Michael said.

"I thought that you said that they were here?" William said, turning to Lynn.

"They are probably in the lair." Lynn said, pointing towards the kitchen.

"The what?" Michael said, thinking he misheard her.

"There." William pointed towards the big silver/grey door in the back of the kitchen. While Michael headed towards the door, William whispered to Lynn to head upstairs.

William went to the door that Michael was at, and opened it, walking inside towards the lair where they found Jerry and Theresa, talking to William and Villo.

"William? What are you doing here?" Jerry asked, surprised to see him.

"We need to talk to you. You four to be exact." William said. Michael was about to play the voicemail when Lynn came into the lair, soon followed by Alex, Justin, and Max.

"Aw, what the hell?" Michael asked.

"We want to know what is going on too." Lynn asked.

"We heard that something big is going on, and we want to know what is going on as well." Justin said.

William sighed, and looked towards Michael.

"Fine!" Michael said, getting frusterated. "While we were at Louis's house earlier, I got a voicemail."

"A voicemail? From who?" Louis asked.

"From David."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, everyone finds out just what Prof. Crumbs is responsible for, and of course, someone decides to show up, but as for who shows up, that is best left for next time.**


	3. New York City: A Rayzor Appearance

**AN: Okay, quick note about this story. This is not going to be a long story, because I do not see it being a long one, why drag it out and have it run out of gas? Plus, I do not want to waste your time reading a story that stuck around longer than it needed to. With that said, here you go.**

**Chapter Three: New York City: A Rayzor Appearance**

Everyone was in the lair, silent as Michael stared at the voicemail that was on his phone. Michael quietly took a glance around, and then decided to play the voicemail for all to hear.

"Here we go." Michael said, pressing play on his cell phone.

_Mike, it's me. Sorry for not being in New York City to show you around, but I have to take care of some business first. I know that you are with the Russos, and my family at this moment, and I also know that you are planning on playing this voicemail in front of them. No problem, because what I have to say is important, and I want all of them to hear what I am going to say, loud and fucking clear._

_On July 31, seventeen years ago, Marie and Raymond Falcone, Lynn and my parents were murdered in our home. The person who discovered their bodies, Louis Saint, their longtime friend. I will remember that day for all types of reasons, none any good, of course. Izan, the man I took out at the Dark Tournament was the one who did the murders, but there was something off as to the reason that I he did the crime. As I was digging, and thanks to Koenma, I figured out that my parents knew that someone was after them. They put out a distress call to someone that you all know. _

_Professor Crumbs. _

_Professor Crumbs knew that Izan was going to try and kill them, and he purposely ignored their call for help. He is the reason that my parents are dead, and why would he let my mom and dad die? So my dad would lose his demon powers, the same powers I have right now. So, his actions, which were useless and all around fucking petty, and resulted in the deaths of two innocent people, were in vain._

_I am going to say this. I will go through anyone, and I mean ANYONE if it means getting my hands on Crumbs. I will, and there is no questions about it._

Michael snapped his phone shut, and looked around. Everyone, and I mean almost everyone was dumbfounded. The ones who did not have a shocked look on their faces? Lynn, Villo, Louis, William, and Michael. Michael and William shook their heads, and Lynn, Villo, and Louis were looking kind of angry. Lynn was literally shaking with anger at those words.

"Well, shit." Michael said, taking off his St. Louis Rams cap, and scratching his head.

"What does that mean?" Jerry asked him.

"Are you deaf, Jerry?" Louis spoke up. "Prof. Crumbs is partially responsible for Ray and Maria being killed. David is looking for him, and he might find him."

"He WILL find him." Michael interjected.

"You guys are going to stop him, right?" Theresa asked Michael and William.

Michael laughed. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You heard him right? I saw first hand what he did to Izan at the Dark Tournament, and if he was going to do that to him, imagine what he might do to someone he likes. I am not going to do anything that might risk my life for someone that might have it coming for something he did."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Wait for David to show, then make our move." William said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Michael said. He and William were sitting outside at a restaurant after leaving Waverly Place. The two were there, trying to figure out their next move, if there was one to be made. "Professor Crumbs is resposible for the deaths of his parents, David's parents. Yet he is walking around as if he did nothing wrong."

"He isn't walking around as if nothing is wrong." William said. "He is acting as if David isn't going to try something. We both know that is not the case."

"True. All too true. If that was the case, Koenma would not have us out here, trying to stop David from committing a murder." Michael said.

"Speaking of that, exactly what are we going to do about this? I mean, even though it would be justified in my eyes, killing Professor Crumbs would be bad, especially for David." William said.

"My suggestion? We wait for Professor Crumbs to show. I know Alex, and knowing her means that she will do something that requires him to show up, and that would mean that David would be right there when Professor Crumbs shows his face. We just wait until then." Michael said, putting his feet up.

"I don't know, Michael. I believe we should take the offensive and look for him." William said, his voice sounding kind of hitched and unsure.

"Okay, so you want to run all over New York City looking for a pissed off wolf demon, knowing that he knows how to stay off the grid?" Michael asked.

"Hearing how you put it like that, there is no reason to run around like chickens with our heads cut off." William said, chuckling a little bit.

"I know I am right." Michael said, smiling back at his friend. "So, let me taste this pizza New York City is all about."

* * *

The day in New York turned into an evening. Michael didn't mind, because he was busy taking his mind off of what he and William dubbed 'the envitable'. Michael and William were literally waiting for something to happen, and while they did, they were walking around New York. See, things like this had a way of working themselves out. Like out of the blue, something can happen...

"Wait, you felt that, right?" Michael said, turning to William.

"Yeah, I felt it." William told Michael back.

Almost on instinct, Michael and William began to check the sky, looking for some sign or sighting of their friend. There was none, so Michael was about to chalk up their experience to a bad feeling when he saw something wearing all black run along the rooftops across from where they were standing.

"Shit! Look!" Michael said, pointing to what he saw. William looked up and saw the same shadow running along the rooftop.

"Is that David?" William asked Michael.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it is heading towards Waverly Place! Come on, we'll head it off!" Michael said, he and William taking to the sky.

* * *

Michael and William reached Waverly Place just in time. The sub station was closed, the same with the other shops surrounding the sub station.

"He's not here." Michael said, taking a breath, and looking around.

"Right. Knowing David, he might cause a lot of damage just to send a message, or to let out some type of steam." William said.

"Where is he? That was his energy signature, and he was heading this way. Waverly Place sub station is the only place David knows that is in this direction, right?"

"Right. Maybe it was not David, and a figment of our imagination." William said.

Michael was about to answer, but there was a loud roar, and a ground shaking 'thump'.

William and Michael looked up, and saw Rayzor standing a few feet in front of them.

"Nope, now we know it is him." Michael said.

* * *

**AN: Stay tuned for more!**


	4. A Demon's Resurgence

**AN: Alright, as stated last time, this is not going to be a really long story, as I already have the story's ending in mind. Last time, David told why he was after Professor Crumbs, and that reason is that he let his parents be killed. He didn't do the job himself, but he did let them be killed. Now David has shown his face, or has he? **

**Chapter Four: A Demon's Resurgence**

"This officially sucks." Michael whispered to William, as Rayzor stood there, glaring at the both of them.

"Well we can't let him get into Waverly Place, who knows what he might do!" William said to Michael.

"I am not about to risk myself for some jerks, William. No way." Michael said. William looked at Michael as if he was losing his mind, but Michael kind of was right on this.

"Come on Michael. The Russos are innocents in this." William said.

"You know that's bullshit!" Michael shouted at him.

"Michael, we need to do something to keep Rayzor at bay." William said, which got a "duh" look from Michael.

"Really? So you are suggesting that we die for some jerks who might have what's coming to them?" Michael said.

"Okay then, what do you suggest we do?" William said.

Michael moved around, not much, but just to garner a reaction from the creature in front of them. It seemed to be agitated whenever Michael moved around.

"He's after me. Great." Michael said sarcastically.

"Michael, what are we going to do next?" William asked him.

"When I go, you get in that house, and tell them what is about to happen." Michael said. William watched as he got in a ready stance.

"Michael?" William whispered.

In one swift motion, Michael took off towards the sky, and Rayzor was right behind him. William momentarily considered taking off after them both, but decided not to. Michael knew what he was doing, and it was best to draw Rayzor's attention with one man than the both of them. William then went to the Russos front door, and began to frantically knock on the front door to try and stir the occupants of the house.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jerry asked William as he and Theresa ushered him inside.

"David's here." William said quickly.

"What? He is?" Theresa said in disbelief.

"Well, he was here." William said, correcting himself. "Michael managed to draw him away. It wasn't even David in his human form. It was Rayzor."

"God, what was he going to do?" Jerry asked him.

"No idea. It wasn't going to be good, whatever it was." William said. "Call Louis and Stella. Tell them what is going on."

"Louis is out of town, but we can still let him and Stella know what's going on." Theresa said, going to the phone. William then turned to Jerry.

"Do you think he was here for Alex?" Jerry asked him.

"I have no idea what he was thinking. Not anymore." William said. "If he is going to act. Who knows what he is going to do once he finds Professor Crumbs though. We can only hope that Michael can at least get through to him..."

* * *

As they were going through the New York night, Michael knew what he was doing. He was trying to keep Rayzor in sight. Rayzor, being the size that he was, keeping him in sight was not too difficult. Michael also had to stay far enough ahead to keep out of arms reach of Rayzor.

_Okay, something is up here. _Michael thought as he continued to fly away. _Why would David show up to Waverly Place as Rayzor? Maybe he isn't thinking clearly, but then again, that isn't like David to not think clearly, especially in this situation at the moment. But why wouldn't he change back into his regular form so he can move more quickly?_

Michael glanced back and when he glanced back forward...

"What!?" Michael screamed. Sure enough, David was right there, but Rayzor...

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me?" David said, floating right in front of him.

"Wait, if you are here, then how do you explain Wolfie there?" Michael said, pointing at Rayzor, who was sitting on a building below where they were floating.

"I managed to separate Rayzor from myself." David smiled. They then floated to the building where Rayzor was, and the friends shared a look.

"Okay, you know why we are here, right?" Michael said.

"Of course." David said. "Koenma wanted to make sure that I didn't kill Professor Crumbs. That is why you are here."

"Exactly." Michael said.

"You heard my voicemail that I left for you, and I know that they heard it. Any reason why I shouldn't kill that son of a bitch?" David asked him.

"Honestly? I agree that he should be punished for what he did, but you are no idiot. You know that killing him is going to cause you some problems." Michael said.

David sat there, running a hand through Rayzor's fur as he did so, and then he sighed deeply.

"You're right." David said, only thinking for a few moments. "You are right, Michael. Killing him would be a problem, but he deserves a beating at my hands."

"I can't argue with that." Michael said. "I am all for it, honestly."

"Good. Stick around. You are going to see that eventually." David said.

"Before I go, give me something. I got to tell them something." Michael said.

"Tell them I won't kill Professor Crumbs." David said.

"They won't believe it, even if you tell them that face to face. You know that, right?" Michael said.

"They don't have to." David said. Causing Michael to laugh softly.

"Fair enough." Michael said, floating in the air, and then taking off in the direction of Waverly Place. David looked towards Rayzor, who was smiling softly.

"Okay big guy. What now?" David asked.

Rayzor's stomach began to growl.

"Of course. Of fucking course..." David chuckled.

* * *

About halfway to Waverly Place, Michael was cut off by William, who saw him and stopped him from going any further. Getting out of the air, they landed on a nearby building to avoid drawing unwanted attention.

"You look unhurt. Surprising. What happened with Rayzor?" William said.

"Guess what? David found out a way to separate himself from Rayzor." Michael said.

"So that wasn't David?" William said.

"No." Michael said, shaking his head no before continuing. "David managed to find me later, and then we had a chat. I managed to talk him out of killing Professor Crumbs. He is going to give him a beating, though."

"That's good. I guess." William said, shrugging his shoulders. "I take it that I am taking you home?"

"Not in the least. I want to stick around, make sure that doesn't happen. I get the feeling that Professor Crumbs is going to rattle that cage, and try to get under David's skin." Michael said.

"Really? You think that Professor Crumbs is going to do something that stupid?" William asked Michael.

"I get the bad feeling that he might." Michael said.

"So, what now?" William asked Michael.

"I need a place to stay for the night." Michael said. "Any suggestions?"

"A hotel?" William asked.

"No. Why should I waste money in a hotel?" Michael asked him. "This situation isn't even going to be a long term thing."

"Fine. Come stay with me. At least you won't waste your money." William suggested.

"Good. Thanks." Michael answered.

* * *

Michael was sitting on the couch, reading one of William's books, when his Spirit World compact began to ring.

"Is that Koenma?" William asked, walking over to see.

"Most likely." Michael said. He flipped it open, and sure enough, there was the prince.

"I take it that things are going well?" Koenma asked them.

"As well as can be expected." Michael answered.

"Look. The reason that I called is that Professor Crumbs is going to be there in New York to grade the Russo children on their tests." Koenma said.

"We are to do, what exactly?" Michael asked him.

"Make sure David doesn't do anything to harm Crumbs." Koenma said.

"Be honest with me. Do you think that is at all possible?" Michael asked.

"No. I only said that because it is what I am supposed to say. Make sure that he doesn't kill him." Koenma said, hanging up. Michael closed his compact, and looked at William.

"Okay, mission accomplished." Michael said.

"Really? How do you think so?" William asked.

"Our goal was to make sure that David doesn't kill Professor Crumbs, and he won't." Michael said.

"We still have to make sure that he doesn't do anything rash. So that means that you are going to be out here for a while." William said.

"I know." Michael answered.

"Wait, your family knows you are out here, right?" William asked.

"Crap. I knew that I forgot to do something." Michael said. "Upon saying that, his cell phone rang. He looked at it, and saw that it was his sister, Melody."

"God, here we go." Michael said, answering his cell phone. "Yeah. In New York, long story. I am helping out on something. Well, I don't know when I will be back. A few days maybe. Really? Marie's out there? I will take my sweet time coming back then. Bye."

"Well?" William asked.

"My sister makes a surprise visit, and I am in New York." Michael said. "She is going to hit the roof when she finds out.

Not a moment later, it is her calling.

"I am not answering it." Michael said, shutting off his phone. "Goodnight."

"Good night." William said, turning off the light, and heading up to his bedroom.

* * *

Koenma, the Prince of Spirit World was in for a big surprise when Professor Crumbs decided to pay him a visit. Koenma could tell my his demeanor that this was not going to be a social visit, and that he was a little rattled.

"So, what brings you my way?" Koenma asked him.

"Nothing really. I have to pay the Russo children a visit." Professor Crumbs said, his breath more than a little uneasy.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Koenma asked him.

"I wanted to tell you that, because I hope that you will keep that demon on a leash." Professor Crumbs said.

"Really? Why are you talking about him like that?" Koenma said. "Giving your position, I figured that you would know better.

"My position does not have anything to do with whomever I do not like." Professor Crumbs said. "Unlike you, I don't have demons like David Falcone running around. If I were running this place, he would have been put down, like his parents."

"Look. I know that you don't like David, but if I were you, I would keep your mouth shut, especially about his mom and dad." Koenma warned.

"I am not afraid of him." Professor Crumbs said, trying to convince himself about that, but he and Koenma knew that he was deathly afraid of David Falcone. "I am off. I hope to see you again."

The very second that Professor Crumbs was out of his office, David warped in.

"You heard all of that." Koenma said.

"Of course I did." David said in an uncaring way.

"Listen, I know what you are feeling, but please don't do anything rash." Koenma said.

"Rash? Not me, never." David said. "Killing Professor Crumbs is going to be the sanest thing that I ever done." David smiled.

Before Koenma could react, David was gone again. What chilled Koenma was that he could have sworn that he heard David laughing as he disappeared.

Cursing under his breath, Koenma knew that he had to get to New York, and stop what is going to happen.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is up next.**


	5. A Demon's Vengeance

**AN: After a long time, this story is coming to an end. Last chapter, David arrived back in New York, and Michael talked him out of doing something stupid, for that moment at least. Now, David will finally get his hands on one of those responsible for the death of his parents. Of course, when you are this close to your goal, there is bound to be something screwy in the works, or will it?**

**Chapter Five: A Demon's Vengeance**

Michael woke the next morning, and grabbed his cell phone on his way out to William's front porch. He turned his phone back on, only to see multiple texts and missed calls from his sister, his brother Charles, Miley, and Melody. Knowing that he better talk to someone just to clear the air, he decided on Miley.

Taking a deep breath, he dialed her number.

"Mike? Everyone is looking for you." Miley asked immediately.

"I am trying to keep David from doing something really stupid." Michael said.

"I get that, but what am I supposed to tell your sister and brother?" Miley asked him.

"Tell him that the US Marshals in New York flew me out here to deal with a threat." Michael said.

"They aren't going to buy that." Miley said.

"It's the truth, technically." Michael said. "Spin it so that it will be believable."

"Michael, look. Just be careful, okay." Miley said.

"I will babe." Michael said, hanging up. Just when he did that, William stepped outside, joining him.

"Everything alright?" William asked him.

"It will be. Not looking forward to heading home, though." Michael said.

"Well, it is going to get a lot interesting soon enough." William said.

"How so?" Michael asked him.

"Crumbs is in New York City." William said. "That means that David is going to be too."

"So what do you want to do?" Michael asked him. "Go hang around Waverly Place all day until he shows up?"

"That is the smart play here." William said. "Going around looking for him is a stupid and time wasting idea."

"Fine." Michael said, moaning as he got to his feet. "Let me get dressed and we can head on out there."

* * *

Louis had a bad feeling ever since he found out that David was back in town. That bad feeling was the fact that David had the power and ability to reach out and grab any of them at any moment. He was on guard, knowing that he was going to show his face at any moment. Of course, Louis didn't know that David was sitting and waiting in his bedroom when he got home.

"Jesus, dude. What are you doing here?" Louis said, flinching when he saw David, sitting in the dark corner of his room.

"I am here because the hour is almost upon us." David said, a smile crossing his face.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked him.

"What I am talking about is that I know Crumbs is going to be here in a few hours." David said. "I know that you knew that, so I need a favor from you. That's why I am here."

"That would be?" Louis inquired.

"Keep everyone here, while I do my thing." David said. "It might get a little hairy, so keep Lynn and Villo here while it goes down."

"I know that you want revenge for your parents, and I get that too. Ray and Maria were like my brother and sister. I want the guys responsible for this to get what's coming to them as well, but it's not worth it if you are gonna sacrifice yourself to get it. I have to ask though, what are you going to do exactly?" Louis asked him.

"Whatever is right in my eyes." David said. He got up from his seat, and casually walked out the room, and then the house.

**...**...

Just like Louis, Alex, Justin, and Max had that same bad feeling once David being back in town became public knowledge. Alex especially. She knew that if there was someone that could reach out and get her with little trouble, it was him. It was a bad feeling she had, knowing that he was out there, planning and stewing about what happened to his parents, but now he had the confirmation that Professor Crumbs was responsible for what happened to him. Just then, while Alex was in the cafeteria, she saw Michael walk in, sitting down right in front of her.

"Okay, no need to tell you what's going on, because you already know that he's back in town." Michael said, obviously referring to David. "So, what I need to know is, when is Crumbs coming to Waverly Place?"

"Tonight." Alex said. "He is coming to do a review of me and my brothers."

"Shit. That soon?" Michael said, in disbelief. "Okay, you know David a little better than I do. Just what exactly is he planning?"

"I wish I knew." Alex said. "What do you think he is going to do?"

"At the very least, he is going to get to him. He wants to take him alive, if anything, THAT I can confirm. What I am hoping for is that he doesn't kill him." Michael said.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked him. "Are you going to try and stop him?"

"No. Not even close." Michael said. "We are doing damage control, William and myself. Our job is to make sure that David doesn't do anything too rash. I doubt that's possible, but we have to try, for David's sake."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alex said.

"So do I." Michael said. He got up from her table, and left the cafeteria. He knew that something big was about to happen, and he really had to be ready for it.

* * *

So, as expected, Professor Crumbs showed up in the Russos lair. Justin, Max and Alex were at work following his instructions. The heat was simmering, as if they all knew that something big and explosive was just waiting to occur by chance. Alex was watching Crumbs go on as if he was just better than the lot of them. So, like Manny being Manny, Alex knew that she had to ask the question that really was on her mind.

"So, as I was saying," Professor Crumbs said, going on with his lesson, "sometimes having wizarding powers lead you to making some difficult decisions."

"Like letting Raymond and Maria Falcone die?" Alex said.

Professor Crumbs turned to her, and then sighed irritably.

"I take it that you spoke to David, right?" Professor Crumbs said.

"Well, our mom and dad are friends, or were, with his parents." Alex said.

"While what happened to them was tragic, I believe that the right decision was made in that situation." Professor Crumbs said. "That had to happen so Raymond's demon powers will not fall into the wrong hands."

"David got the powers anyway. So his parents died for nothing anyway." It was Max who spoke up this time.

"I don't expect you to understand the decision that I had to make." Professor Crumbs said, kind of talking down to them.

"Didn't Louis say that their calls for help were ignored too?" Max asked them.

"Guys. Professor Crumbs did say he had a reason to do what he did. Albeit a really stupid and wasteful one." Justin said. Justin looked up to Professor Crumbs and would defend him against anything, but he found it hard to stick up from him here.

Just as Professor Crumbs was about to speak again, Jerry and Theresa came into the lair, just as things were wrapping up, or the fact that Professor Crumbs did not like the line of questions that he was getting.

"So, how is everything going on?" Jerry asked them.

"Well enough. I think I am going to take my leave." Professor Crumbs said.

* * *

David was dressed in an all black suit, doing his best to blend into the New York City night. He was watching the Waverly Place substation, and continued to watched the place, and was doing that for a few minutes. He knew that Professor Crumbs was in there, but he knew that he was about to leave. So he knew that if he was going to do anything, now was the time.

All of a sudden, David looked up, and saw a wisplike looking cloud of white floating into the Waverly Place substation.

Then he remembered stories that Alex told him a few years earlier about Patronus, and their ability to speak in certain voices.

"Shit." David said, marching over to the substation.

* * *

Just as Professor Crumbs was going to take his leave, the Patronus came in, landed in front of Alex, and the wispy wind took the shape of a wolf.

_Vengeance is coming for you, Crumbs..._

It then dissipated, and Jerry and Theresa look at each other in shock.

"That was Maria's voice." Theresa said. Jerry looked at her, and knew that it was their late friend's voice that they just heard. Professor Crumbs then began to leave, but they watched him being lead back in by a familiar face.

"So, nice to see that the lair hasn't changed since the last time I have been here." David said, hand gripping the gun that was against Professor Crumbs head.

"David, don't do anything drastic." Jerry said, easing towards the phone in the room. David saw that, and shot the screen, shattering it. That also caused Alex, Justin, and Max to fall to the floor in the lair.

In all the confusion, David managed to drag Professor Crumbs from the lair, and Waverly Place altogether.

* * *

"Where are they?" William asked him.

"I am trying to find them." Michael answered. David got Crumbs, and now it was on them to get to them before something tragic happened. Michael was trying to sense out David's energy, trying to pin point it specifically.

"There. Come on!" Michael screamed. William followed Michael as they flew towards David and Professor Crumbs.

* * *

Almost out of breath, Michael and William managed to find David. He had the gun pointed at Professor Crumbs, who was on the ground.

"David! It's us." Michael said, carefully inching towards his friend. David snapped his head to them, and back to Crumbs.

"What is it?" David growled.

"We are here to make sure that you don't do anything drastic." William said.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" David said.

"We don't have a clue." Michael chuckled.

"Guys. This guy. This guy right here is partially responsible for what happened to my parents. He knew that someone was going to kill my parents, and he let it happened. I almost died that day. All because of some prick like this here." David said, not taking his eyes off of Professor Crumbs.

"David, you know that there is more work to do to find the guys responsible for your parents death, and you can't do that if you are in jail." Michael said.

"He's right. Killing Professor Crumbs might make you feel better for a few moments, but it won't last." William said.

It was silent for a few moments, because David knew that they were right. David took a step back, and let Crumbs get to his feet.

"I knew that you would listen to reason." Professor Crumbs said. David looked back at him, and clocked him in the side of his head with the pistol that he had in his hand.

"That is going to leave a scar, and when you look at that scar, I want you to remember that you are responsible for my parents being murdered, and that I let you live." David said.

He took off towards the sky, and Michael and William took off after him.

* * *

"Okay, we got a problem." Jerry said, as Louis and Villo got comfortable on the couch.

"What? Is David alright?" Louis asked him.

"He's fine, and strangely enough, so is Professor Crumbs." Jerry said. "He only got a scar on his face."

"Damn. Surprised that David let him off that easily." Villo said.

"So am I. That is not why I am here." Jerry said. "A Patronus came to our house right before David grabbed Professor Crumbs. It was Maria's voice."

"Are you 100% sure?" Louis said.

"I would bet my life on it that it was her." Jerry said. "The thing about it was that it had to come from somewhere, and it could have been anytime."

"So we are not sure that Maria's alive?" Villo asked.

"Right." Jerry said.

"Fair enough." Louis said. "What the hell is going on?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." Jerry said.

* * *

"I just got the word that Professor Crumbs is still alive. I have to thank you for that." Koenma said into the Compact.

"Don't thank me yet." Michael said. "David knows that there are some more people still responsible for his parents murder, and he won't stop until he finds them."

"So I have to keep a stronger leash on him then." Koenma said. "Fair enough. What are you doing now?"

"Avoiding my family. Big sister wants to know why I was in New York." Michael said. "I am not looking forward to that conversation."

"Good luck." Koenma said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

As David sat there, he knew that there was more work to do. For his and his sister's sake, he had to find out the rest of the guilty party in his parent's death. David knows that there are surprises in store for him, and it won't be good news for him. Hell, he knew that the moment he started down this road.

"No use sitting here, might as well get this show on the road." David smirked. With that, he flew off into the distance. The truth is out there somewhere, and now he has to find it, and he knows that he will.

**THE END**


End file.
